The Bastion Heir
by FutileCrux
Summary: A warrior princess burdened with the fate of earth, Natsumi is the only living being able to create the Bastion field. However, an invasion is happening right under her nose and her bodyguard, Red Gocho, is harbouring a terrible secret. Alternate Universe AU setting.
1. Prologue

Hello All,

Here is a teaser for my next tale. I have a lot of stuff going on in the next few weeks, but I wanted to post this little morsel to give you all a taste of whats to come. I am very excited for this fic. So much potential for suspense and romance, if I can pull it off properly.

I chose the title based off the meaning of the word bastion...it has the idea of a fotress or a castle, a place of safety and refuge. Since Natsumi is the creator of this refuge, I decided on The Bastion Heir for this tale.

This is set in an alternate universe. I have cut out Fuyuki, Aki, and Momoka (much as I love them all) for plot purposes. Natsumi needed to be the last surviving member of her family. Kululu will be portrayed as slightly more insane then he already is...for a very good reason that you will find out later. Koyuki will be present as well, but she has yet to meet Blue (aka. Dororo).

The platoon is named after their respective color and rank. I altered the ranks to make them a bit more readable. :)

Since this is an AU and not completely humourous, there will be no narrator.

I do not own Sgt. Frog or these characters. I just really love to play with them ;D

_Thoughts_

Speech

**Emphasis**

**The Bastion Heir: Prelude**

* * *

_Death is something that happens to everyone._

_She didn't want to die._

_If she died here no one would be able to save earth from those who would invade it, imprison its people, destroy its beauty._

_The girl raised her eyes to meet those of her assailant._

_All she could see was the light glinting off his glasses and the knife pointed at her chest._

_Her assailant laughed demonically at her fear, "Kukuku..."_

* * *

With a gasp, Natsumi Hinata set up in her bed.

The room was still dark and quiet; stars still shone outside and an owl gave a lonely hoot.

Her breathing settled and her heartbeat decreased.

_Just a dream…_

There was a quiet knock on the window and Natsumi spotted the face of her bodyguard Red Gocho. He was peering through the glass of the central window on her wall. Her bedroom, like most of the rooms in her home was a spacious 3 windowed thing at ground level.

She walked over and lifted the sill.

Red poked his head through the opening.

"Is everything alright?"

His blunt statement calmed her further. He could've rushed to her side and taken her hand, fussed over her sweat-drenched state, and offered to get her some tea, but such a response wouldn't have been like him at all. Red was pointedly blunt.

"Yeah...nightmares again."

"I see."

She eyed him, his blonde hair was ruffled, the corners of his narrowed grey-blue eyes were droopy. His tall, lean body was covered by only a white t-shirt, shorts, and the ever-present blue belt he buckled over his chest. He had obviously just woken up too.

She could hear his feet shuffling on the grass, he might have been uncomfortable with her stare, but Natsumi couldn't tell.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed.

"Thankfully, I know the end to this one. It was the day you saved me."

Red pulled his head back into the shadows, blushing lightly.

"I didn't do anything special."

Natsumi's eyes widened and she no longer felt sleepy.

She poked her own head out the window and waggled her finger in his face irately.

"You put your life at risk. If you hadn't jumped him that maniac would have murdered me!"

She shuddered. _He would've enjoyed it too…_

Red Gocho shrugged it off like he attempted to do with most her praise.

"I was the only one around and you needed rescuing."

His almost smile crinkled the corners of his eyes. Natsumi had very rarely seen Red smile…you had to watch for his mouth to slant and his eyes to squeeze. That was his sign of merriment.

"You always need rescuing."

Natsumi poked him in the center of his solid chest.

"I do not."

Red merely shrugged, too sleepy to challenge her.

She glared at him.

"How did you know I was upset?"

Red grunted and held out his arm.

A band was secured over his wrist, her code name scripted over the top. 723.

"This monitor tells me if your heart rate accelerates dramatically. It also checks your breathing. If anything is wrong a small shock is administered to the wearer. "

Natsumi made a face.

"Well, I guess that accounts for your hair."

The blonde strands were not only ruffled. They were standing on end.

She couldn't help but giggle.

Red wrinkled his nose.

"I'd like to see how your hair looks after getting shocked."

Natsumi struggled to regain control, but her smile was undiminished.

_Her smile is so lovely…_

"Hnn...If you're feeling better you should try to get some sleep. Just because you defend this planet doesn't mean you can let your guard down during college courses."

She yawned and withdrew into her room.

"Of course you would say that…will you be driving me then?"

"Yes."

She smiled, the sleep returning to her eyes.

"Sounds great…night, Red."

"Good-night Natsumi."

She shut her window and withdrew from sight.

* * *

Red waited until he saw her climb into bed before headed to the front of his tent. Natsumi never closed the shutters on the central window, since his tent obscured most of it.

Rounding the front of the tent, Red paused and stood silently for a moment, staring at the stars.

"I know your there Zeroro, so come out."

The tent flap was pushed aside. If any human had seen it move it would've seemed like the flap had merely been pushed by a gust of wind. To Red's trained eye though, a small, blue frog-like alien in ninja-like apparel stood behind him.

"Don't say my real name…Green wanted me to tell you that you are getting too attached to the Pekoponian girl."

"Green wanted me to get close to her," Red growled.

"Yes, but not attached."

Red sighed, "I'm not attached and the mission comes first."

"Have you learned the secret of her powers?"

The blonde-man shrugged, "She's a worthy guardian and a very careful one at that…I've never seen her restore the Bastion Field."

"You admire her."

A blush crept unbidden to Red's cheeks, "I admire any warrior who is good at what they do."

Blue sighed, "Well, you better stop admiring and get to observing…Green is getting impatient, he's been threatening to let Yellow loose again."

Red glared down at his comrade.

"He wouldn't dare…we were barely able to restrain him last time. He might have destroyed the planet, before we even had a chance to conquer it."

Zeroro shrugged, "You know the rules, Red. If we can't take it over, then we have to destroy it…although, even I must admit that this planet is very beautiful."

Red shrugged and stared with furrowed brow at the sky.

"Well, I'll be off then and Giroro," Red looked down at him, "Don't let your emotions get the better of you."

Giroro smirked, "I'm not the one who has troubles in that department and I thought we were using our codenames."

Zeroro's eyes watered, "What's that supposed to mean and I was only giving you a fair warning…"

Giroro turned and ducked into his tent.

"Goodnight Blue…tell Green that I'm making progress."

The blue assassin sighed and faded into the night.

* * *

Corporal Giroro lay down on his cot. Over the past year that he had served Natsumi Hinata he had learned a whole lot about her and almost nothing about her abilities.

On the outside, she seemed to be the typical college student. Smart, athletic, pursuing a degree in music and art; but Natsumi Hinata was also the Bastion heir, the only human capable of creating the shield which defended the planet from invaders.

Invaders like him. He and his platoon had only just managed to penetrate the Bastion. The effort had taken nearly every last scrap of power that the entire Keron army had been able to offer. Not to mention that, unless the shield came down, they were stranded there forever.

Giroro scratched absently at the wrist cuff. He longed to remove it, to be able to shift to his true form. Headquarters had assigned the device to him in order to fool the Bastion heir and to conceal his true form.

His heart gave a familiar lurch associated with the deception and he squelched it joylessly.

Natsumi might care for Red Gocho, the tall blonde bodyguard with grey-blue eyes, but she would never care for Giroro, the red keronian weapons specialist with slanted grey-blue eyes and a scar over his left.

Giroro sighed.

Living a double life was utter shit.

* * *

Well, are you sufficiently teased? Curious to know what happens? I know we have another fic with Giroro posing as a human, but in this one he is not actually turned completely human. He has a sort of body shift, much like Pururu. At least I think its Pururu that has a device which shifts her into a human form...

I am making him a blonde to be true to the anime human version of him. I also like his eye color...so I'm keeping that as well.

This story is written by me for your enjoyment. So let me know if it tickles your fancies :D

If it pleases you Review!


	2. The Inevitability of Breathing

Hello All,

I apologize for my hiatus. The last of Summer was extremely busy for me, but I come bearing gifts! Here is the next installment of the Bastion Heir. I extend a heartfelt thanks to LoveShattersWindows, who beta-read this for me and has helped me learn new ways to improve my writing style.

If you have not read her fic Giroro and Natsumi present: Space Invader, Gladiator...do. It is amazing.

So without further ado...Here is the first chapter.

_Thoughts/Flashback_

Speech

**Emphasis**

**The Bastion Heir: Inevitability of Breathing**

* * *

In the dim gray of early dawn, Natsumi Hinata got out of bed and saved the world.

The floor was cool beneath her bare feet as she flexed her toes in an adverse attempt to wake up. The bastion blood that flowed in her veins seethed and hummed beneath her flesh, eager to release its energy into the atmosphere. She would have loved to sleep in for once, but her blood screamed for release at the break of every dawn. As she walked out of her bedroom and down the hall, Natsumi ran her fingers absentmindedly over the crook of right elbow and touched a small scar.

The trip to the kitchen wasn't long; her home was a rather small single story ranch with only three bedrooms, quite modest for the defender of the earth. The bastion bloodline had never been concerned with riches. Wherever money was concerned peering eyes followed and the heirs depended on anonymity. Since the establishment of the bloodline, secrecy bound their duties. A secrecy the young heir felt was safe, since she (to her knowledge) was the last of their line.

But she had never allowed _him_ to see her renew the Bastion field.

The hall opened out into a spacious kitchen and Natsumi paced softly to its pantry. It was a walk-in, large enough to fit three people and bare enough to scarcely feed two. Shelves covered two of the walls and the third had several baskets stacked along it. A large basket half-filled with sweet potatoes sat in the center of third wall. She knelt on the floor and shoved it to the side, revealing a normal looking hardwood floor. Carefully, the young woman slid her fingers into a small groove hidden in the wood and beneath her questing digits a trap door yawned open. The creaking wood caused the young woman to jump, and she instantly made a mental note oil its hinges later.

As Natsumi slipped into the trap door and onto a narrow ladder that descended into the dark, she thought about her stoic bodyguard. For nearly a year he had been protecting her and she barely knew anything about him. All she knew for certain was that he had been sent to neutralize a threat to her, which surprised her, since as far as she knew no one else had even considered the existence of the Bastion Field. Her bloodline and abilities were supposed to have been a secret. She had told Red nothing of being earth's defense—he had told her. His knowledge of the bloodline, though not extensive, had gained her wary trust and his actions had cemented it. Natsumi, heart-broken from the loss of her mother, had been distrustful at first.

Never before had a bastion heir been required to rely on the help of a stranger, however, since her mother's death Natsumi had withdrawn from society. Her mother had been an avid writer of comic books and her tales had brought in a small fortune in sales. When asked how she managed it, Aki Hinata had laughed and told her daughter it was the fact she wrote under a code name that allowed them to enjoy such a notorious fortune.

A fortune that was slowly dwindling dry. Natsumi needed to see about getting some work to help cover the costs of everyday living. Once she finished college maybe she could take up teaching or coaching. Her mother would have approved of both. Aki had never been one to give much thought to the duty they performed each dawn. "It's just another job," she had told her young daughter, "only a really important one." The familiar pain of loss lanced through Natsumi's heart and she turned her thoughts from memories of her mother as her bare feet suddenly found the bottom of the ladder.

Settling onto the ground, she ran her right hand over the wall and flipped a switch. With a snap, the lights came on and she blinked as her eyes adjusted to the artificial glare. She was in another hallway, far less inviting than the one above her, at the end of which was a steel door. Her bastion blood quickened at the sight of it. She needed the sweet release, to murmur the phrase that quickened the field, and she _needed_ to feel her blood achieve it. The bastion heir stepped boldly up to the door and opened it in one smooth gesture, disappearing into the shadows on the other side.

* * *

When she made her way back up the stairs the sun had completely risen. Natsumi hurried through her morning shower and got dressed in her college clothes. Standing before her full-length mirror in the bedroom, she smoothed an errant wrinkle on her college uniform. The outfit was a simple affair consisting of a white collared shirt, silver striped vest, and a dark blue skirt that covered her knees. Her hair had rebelled that morning and she had to content herself with straightening the entire thing. It was still a fluffy, pink mess, but Natsumi was too impatient to care. Her stomach gave an angry growl as she followed her nose to the kitchen.

Her bodyguard, Red, was there, reading the paper and drinking coffee so black it had to have been brewed in Hades. Soft grey eyes she had first thought emotionless smiled at her…even if the rest of his face didn't. He had apparently showered, but not bothered to shave and the stubble on his jaw and chin gleamed golden in the morning light.

It was a little strange to have a man in her home. Initially, he had lived outside and cooked his meals over a little fire-pit he dug into her front lawn. She had only recently invited the military expert to make his food in the comfort of her home.

He had always been so kind to her, chivalrous even, and Natsumi would be lying if she said she didn't find it attractive. She cleared her throat to make sure her voice didn't squeak from lack of use as she addressed him, "Morning Red."

"Good Morning Natsumi." His deep voice answered casually.

The morning situation was still a little awkward. Red had always insisted on living in the tent, so as not to give the wrong idea, and with her longstanding crush on a certain talk-show host, his behavior was quite alright.

He was looking at her with one raised eyebrow and Natsumi realized she had been staring blank faced at him. She blushed hotly, "Ummm…anything for breakfast?"

He grabbed a brown bag from the seat next to him, "I picked up some of those chocolate cream pastries you like so much."

She took the proffered object from his outstretched hand, "Ah…Thanks." Bringing it to her nose, she gave the bag an appreciative sniff. The rich smell of cocoa and vanilla custard assaulted her senses. She turned to Red gratefully at first, but the look turned withering when she realized he had bought nothing for himself, "Did you eat something?"

The man smirked, eye corners crinkling in a sort of smile, "Does coffee count?"

Natsumi narrowed her eyes, "You know full well it doesn't."

He huffed defiantly and turned back to his newspaper, murmuring, "Just enjoy the pastries Natsumi."

"Will you enjoy them with me?" she huffed right back as she grabbed a plate and arranged the glorious chocolate éclairs on it. He sighed and shrugged, receiving a triumphant grin from his female counterpart. Grabbing the coffee pot, she poured herself a cup of the dark liquid and added a copious amount of cream and sugar, turning the fragrant liquid a sweet, golden blonde. Carrying both éclairs and cup, she paced over to stand in front of her stubborn bodyguard.

He looked at her belligerent stance over the rim of his newspaper.

Natsumi set the plate of chocolate éclairs next to him and pulled up a chair. Sitting down, she cupped her hands about her own mug of coffee, taking a sip before stating, "I am not going to eat these unless we share them." It was said with such vehemence that Red almost chuckled at her. Never before had he been forced to eat breakfast. In fact, no one had ever really forced him to do anything.

He picked up one of the chocolate pastries and took a bite, closing his eyes as he chewed and swallowed, "It's too sweet, sweets are for girls." he snorted. She grinned as she helped herself to one.

When she had first met him he had saved her life. Now it felt like he was saving her daily. Even if it was a little strange to live with someone who's sole purpose was to protect you (for whatever reason the man had for doing so) the mere presence of another person in the two years since her mother's death made Natsumi feel like a semblance of normality had returned to her life.

Well…except for the whole defense of the earth thing.

Her family had always been supported by each other, but tired of being alone, Natsumi had broken their most important rule. She let someone unproven into her life. He knew something about her trials and the tantalizing offer of not being alone anymore was something Natsumi had never counted on being relevant to her situation. Even with her friends at school living in solitude had nearly broken her spirit. The simple proximity of the soldier made her home, and heart, feel less empty. Red was now a part of her small circle of friends and she couldn't imagine life without him.

He had saved her in more ways than one. Natsumi felt the burden of her heritage lift by simply sharing some knowledge of it with him. The weighty load on her conscience had lessened from breaking her family's much guarded secrecy. Earth needed her protection from invaders, but Natsumi needed someone to save her from the burden of loneliness that came with the job. After losing the one person in the world she loved more than anything Natsumi had nearly been lost in grief. The day she had nearly died she had almost been beyond caring, but then came Red Gocho and in the wake of his courage, Natsumi had found her own. No longer was the young woman alone. She had a partner, a protector. She had Red.

* * *

"Natsumi, shouldn't we be going?" a voice called, jerking her from her rampant thoughts.

Her coffee sat finished and all that remained of her breakfast was a few crumbs. "_Oh no…" _A glance at the clock confirmed her worst suspicion. She was definitely going to be late. With a yelp Natsumi scrambled for the door and Red followed her in the same fashion…minus the yelp, and dashed for her motorcycle.

Though it was an ancient relic, it was quicker than using a car, but significantly more dangerous. Red had questioned her on why the world's guardian didn't drive something safer, but the bike had been her mothers and she selfishly refused to part with it.

He handed her one of the two helmets and pulled the other onto his own head, having relented to her sentiment. The bike sprang to life with a throaty rumble as he turned the key in the ignition. Natsumi leapt on behind him, her hands clasping firmly about his waist.

Red's helmet suddenly felt warmer, but he ignored the fluttering in his stomach and gunned the bike into action. Her hands were tight about him and he wished for nothing more than to take her far from here, someplace safe. He wanted to protect and defend her, but the strange emotions that burned in his heart confused the stalwart corporal. Never before had he felt such things for anyone.

Carefully, they raced for Natsumi's school. To kill her now would ruin his plans for her and for Pekopon; but the more time he spent with her the more difficult the situation seemed to become. She made him feel things he had never before given any thought to.

"_A warrior is not a lover…"_

Red's own words seemed to mock him now, pounding in time to the beat of his heart. Natsumi squeezed him tighter and his face burned hotter. Her hands rested just above his belt and his human body was searing with some strange emotion that made his pants feel…tight and his mind begged her hands to drop yet lower. By the time they rounded the final corner, he could barely see the ground in front of him.

They reached the school and Natsumi leapt off the bike and tossed him her helmet, hollering a goodbye as she dashed inside. Only once she was out of sight did Red remove his helmet. Steam was practically rolling out of it and he finally surrendered to the inevitability of breathing.

He let it air for a moment as he stared in the direction she had headed. Her pink hair flying, her skirt billowing, and her life energy burning hot through the wrist-cuff. How he loved the feel of her ruthless determination and passionate desire for life. How he wanted to bring her only happiness, she deserved it. She was sacrificing everything she had to protect this puny planet and what did it give her in return? Nothing.

But why did he want her to have happiness? Why did his human body react the way it did whenever he saw her? Why couldn't he stop thinking about the way her hands squeezed him about the waist? About how his breathing stopped when she touched him. The only explanation was one he wasn't sure he could accept, but…

Corporal Giroro of the Armpit platoon could feel his heart speed up as he realized the enormity of the problem.

He was falling in love with her.

* * *

**Oh dear, the L-word.**

Wherever shall this little trial lead. Hnnn...well, next chapter we may see the rest of the platoon. Maybe even learn how Natsumi met Red.

If you liked this and wish to make me the happiest author ever, tell me what you think..._pochito_ that review button!


	3. Nuance

My Dear Reviewers, Thank you. With your encouraging and constructive words you have made writing this so much more fun ^.^

The chapters title _Nuance _means a subtle difference in expression, meaning, or response. It can also be used to make light of a serious situation. I know lots of folks probably haven't seen this word used. It's old English XD like much of phrasing tends to be. Too much Sherlock Holmes...

Without further ado, the newest addition to The Bastion Heir.

_Thoughts/Flashback_

Speech

**Emphasis**

**The Bastion Heir: Nuance**

* * *

Natsumi made it to class just as the final bell sounded with a mournful chime from the central schoolyard's bell tower. She rushed into the packed classroom, catching a reproachful glare from her teacher, Mrs. Yanochi, as she slumped into her seat. As Natsumi caught her breath, her best friend Koyuki grinned at her like a feral kitten. "Close call." she whispered out the side of her mouth.

Natsumi grinned back at her, but didn't dare speak. Mrs. Yanochi was giving her a suspicious look and she didn't want to risk an afternoon in detention with a response. She glanced over at where Mutsumi usually sat and was not surprised to find the chair abandoned. Not too long ago, Natsumi had recently discovered that her long-term crush was also her favorite radio show host, and the news had made her hopeful to see him in class. How often do you meet a guy with good looks, a dreamy voice, and his own radio show? Not often, but for some reason she felt her thoughts drift to Red. He was good-looking and though his voice wasn't sultry, she found comfort in the deep richness of it…wait. Why was she thinking of Red?

Thwap!

She was startled from her reminiscing when Mrs. Yanochi smacked her desk enthusiastically with a ruler. "Miss Hinata," the teacher droned authoritatively, "if you wish to pass this next test, may I suggest you pay attention?"

Not willing to argue, Natsumi murmured a respectful, "Yes Mrs. Yanochi." before her teacher launched into the pre-test lecture. Despite the importance of the material, Natsumi still found she was unable to focus; her thoughts drifting back in time to the day she met Red Gocho.

* * *

_She had been tending the small garden in back of her house. Spending time there reminded her of happier days…days shared with her family. Gardening was a soothing pastime for her. Natsumi loved the feel of dirt on her hands and watching her plants take root and grow._

_A shadow fell over her head and she felt something sharp prick the back of neck. Painful awareness flooded her and in an instant, she was on the defense, turning and striking at her attacker. Her swinging right fist caught the side of a jaw and she saw it was a man, a man in a white lab coat…with strange spiraling glasses. He laughed at her and she suddenly felt very afraid and tired. Her muscles went limp, her eyes fluttered, and she crumpled pitifully to the ground. _

_It seemed strange to address her attacker, but Natsumi wanted information, "Who are you…and what do you want with me?"_

"_Kukuku," his __laugh was utterly malicious and she tried to still the quiver of fear that rattled through her body, "I am no one of consequence, Bastion Heir."_

_Her eyes widened, as she realized she had been discovered, and her wavering vision suddenly hardened. "What do you want with me?" She pushed at the ground with both hands, struggling to get to her feet, but finding her limbs unresponsive. The man in the glasses casually put his hands in his pockets and delightedly watched her squirm. To her horror, he slipped a scalpel from__the pocket of his lab coat and twirled it about in his fingers, "I want to kill you, for taking away something I really hated." _

_Natsumi's confusion reached a new level. Something he hated? Why on earth would anyone want to kill her over that? Her vision swam as she attempted to stand again._

_The man made a tsktsk noise with his mouth, "You shouldn't try to move, that sedative I drugged you with is taking effect." Well, that explained why she couldn't move. Her self-defense training was useless in this situation. She was going to die…and the world would fall to the who-knows-whats that existed in space. The man with the glasses lunged._

"_I'm going to die…"_

_And she would have…had not a man swooped in from the around the corner of her house. _

_A man with eyes the color of cold steel._

_Her assailant turned mid-lunge and slashed at him, the scalpel leaving a bloody furrow down the stranger's arm which instantly swelled and dripped crimson. For a moment it seemed as if her rescue was going to be short-lived; but Natsumi summoned the last of her energy and kicked the attempting murderer. It wasn't much of a kick, but the distraction allowed her defender to catch the flashing blade with his hand and suffer only a stinging punch to the eye from the man with the glasses, instead of a lethal cut. He drew back with a swelling eye…and the knife._

_The man in the glasses laughed, "Kukuku…I've wanted to do that for a long time."_

_He swung again, but the blonde haired man was ready and in two well-placed punches her attacker was on the ground, out cold. The man with steel-blue eyes glared at him. "It'll be years before you get another chance, Yellow." He looked up and seemed to notice her for the first time. His arm was bleeding as he addressed her. "Are you alright?"_

_Natsumi found her voice though it was slurred from the effect of the drug. "I'm fine…thanks to you." He grunted and held out his hand, she took it and allowed him to help her to her feet. Unable to control her movement, she seized him tightly by the belt? Wait__…__why was he wearing a belt strapped across his chest? Her mind didn't seem to have any answers and the last thing she was aware of was his arms coming awkwardly around her for support as she slipped into unconsciousness._

_When she awoke, Natsumi was on the couch in the living room of her home. Her savior was sitting across from her with what looked like a medical kit open on the coffee table in front of him. He was tending the long cut Crazy-Eyes had given him. At her movement, he looked up._

_He was blonde and wore what could best be described as military attire. A tan t-shirt, camo-cargo pants, and a blue belt strapped diagonally across his chest. His eyes were a calculating cold steel-blue and they examined her shrewdly. For some reason, she felt herself blush. "Good to see you join the living." he grunted shortly, his deep voice making her insides spin in a not unpleasant way. Still, Natsumi wasn't so sure she was glad to be back, her brain was pounding painfully with a migraine. Despite this she couldn't help but notice his clumsy movements as he awkwardly tried to bandage his own arm with one hand. _

"_You're bleeding."Even as she said it, Natsumi cursed the redundancy of the statement._

"_It's just a scratch," he answered. Nevertheless, his little scratch had left a tiny trail of blood droplets across her floor and Natsumi, determined to repay at least a little of her debt to him for saving her life, moved to assist. He made no movement or sound as she bandaged his wound, only shuddering once when her fingers ghosted across his skin. _

"_There. At least you won't ruin my flooring now." It was a lame joke, but it lightened the air a bit. As she looked about the room, Natsumi spotted the man in the lab-coat slumped against the glass door that led to her backyard. He was obviously tied-up and unconscious. "Are you just going to leave him there?"_

_Her defender glanced up at her, "My military team is picking him up. We've been chasing this one a while. He's very resourceful and good with electronics. Lucky for me he hadn't designed something deadly yet…" He glanced across at her and held out his hand, "My name is Red Gocho." _

_She shook it, "I'm Natsumi Hinata."_

* * *

Giroro's thoughts were still muddled as he rode to the secret base of his platoon. He was a soldier of the Keronian Army. It was his sworn duty to take over the measly planet of Pekopon, conquering it for the honor of Keron. Why was such a seemingly simple task so difficult? The Bastion field was powerful, but it did have its weaknesses. Giroro wished he could figure out why their mission had endured for so long. His platoon was holding a meeting today and for him it could be disastrous. Everyone in the platoon had a specific job in dealing with the invasion. If they failed in their prospective duties…well, being discharged from Keron's army was basically the same as being void of life.

Green Gunso oversaw the operation and made sure they conformed to his strict set of rather insane rules. One of which was the use of their ridiculous codenames. Black Nitohei was Green's yes-man and oversaw the rationing of food and other necessities. Though, he mostly seemed to bring in sweets. Yellow Socho, when he wasn't going around attempting to destroy people, was the best scientist in the entire galaxy and built most of their equipment from scratch. Blue Heicho gathered intelligence and planned assassinations. Silver…Giroro halted his thoughts abruptly as pity seeped through him. Silver was the reason Yellow had gone off his rocker. And that was perhaps the only thing he shared in common with the mad scientist; a mutual weakness for something that could never be.

He, Corporal Giroro, had to gain the trust of the planet's best defense, using the alias of Red Gocho, and then destroy her. That was the current plan anyway…they tended to change often. It was true that he loved bloodshed and violence, he enjoyed "making stuff dead" and out of their entire platoon, his kill record was the highest. The feel of a gun in his hands and the booming roar of cannon fire made his heart soar.

But none of that compared to the way he felt around Natsumi Hinata.

She was different that anyone he had ever met. Her fearless nature had won his heart the very moment he had laid eyes on her. She had been drugged and dropped, but defiance had still shone brightly in her eyes.

Their hidden lair was in an abandoned dumpsite at the edge of the woods, a safe distance from civilization. The commander had insisted on keeping himself as far away from Pekoponian distractions as possible, since he was prone to having a weakness for simple pleasures. The atmosphere inside was as moist as they dared make it. Although the humidity made Green Gunso rather dangerous, none of the Keronians liked the idea of being sucked dry by a Nyororo, so it had to be constantly monitored. Crossing the commander when he was like this could be a matter of life and death.

Giroro hid the bike and walked up to an old fridge that appeared to have been left there for ages. Rust covered the edges of its metal door and the hinges groaned as he opened it. Immediately, Giroro felt the wormhole pull his body into their hidden lair. He landed ungracefully on his butt and swore, "Froggit Kululu, couldn't you make something without a catch?"

The speakers in the well-lit hallway resounded, with soft laughter, "Kukuku, that wouldn't be any fun." Giroro growled irately as he stood and removed his wrist cuff. He would **not **give Kululu the satisfaction of watching him rub his sore rear-end. A soft glow enveloped him as his body phased and shrunk, revealing a red Keronian with slanted eyes, facial scar, and a dark blue belt. He groaned and stretched, unaccustomed to his own body. Having spent so much time in his Pekoponian form it was a little strange to be in his true one. He held out his hands and flexed red fingers, testing the response time of his senses, which he grudgingly found were a little slow. With a sigh and a final stretch of his digits, he moved down the hall in the direction of the main base, his feet chirping merrily against the metal floor.

The platoon was waiting for him in the meeting hall. Their silhouettes and gleaming eyes were all he could distinguish as they sank into the darkness of the room. Giroro faced them without flinching. To show weakness or hesitation was never a good idea. Green Gunso smiled and chuckled, "Gero gero gero… How nice of you to join us Corporal, Black has told me you've made progress."

He saluted smartly, "Yes, sir. Permission to use your proper name?"

Green waved his hand dismissively, "Permission granted."

"Sergeant Keroro, though I have yet to observe Natsumi Hinata's activation of the Bastion Field, I have observed that she spends several hours each week in a safe-house bunker, beneath her home. I was unaware of its existence and previously believed that during this absence she was simply getting ready for school."

Keroro drummed his fingers over the star patch on his stomach. The green sergeant appeared pleased with the new information. Either that or he was fantasizing about world domination again. His eyes had a distant look about them, "Well, see that you work on being included in that time she spends in there."

Giroro saluted in affirmation, "Yes Sir."

He watched as Keroro stood and paced across the floor, hands crossed behind his back. "That girl is our key to controlling Pekopon. Once we take over this puny planet, we shall use her to open and close the field at will, de arimatsu!"

Giroro was stunned at this new information. Initially, the plan had been to kill her and they had sent Kululu. Almost immediately after the mad scientist had been sent, their sergeant had changed his mind and ordered Giroro to protect the girl and gain her trust. The result had been a mad dash to stop Kululu from ending her life.

He glanced across the table to Blue, "We have just come up with a new assassination attempt that you shall deal with later this afternoon. The Pekoponian needs to believe that the shield is failing. When she goes to her secret room to activate it, you will follow her and observe her actions."

Giroro's brow furrowed, "Who's attempting the assassination?"

Keroro pointed as he answered, "That guy."

Zeroro stared at his commander with watering eyes, "You don't remember my name? You even gave it to me…"

The sergeant shrugged apathetically, "Nuance…anyway Corporal, stay close to the target. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her now would you?"

Giroro was mildly perplexed. "You didn't tell me when the attack was coming or where it will happen."

Keroro laughed at his confusion, "Gero gero gero…of course not, a good soldier is always ready for anything, right Corporal?" The light in his commander's eyes didn't please the soldier one little bit. He turned and left the way he had come, but not without a backward glance at the forms of his fellow platoon members. Their unblinking eyes followed his receding form and it wasn't until he had left the base that the Sergeant spoke again. "Well Kululu is our new primary plan in motion?"

The yellow genius was picking his nose in obvious boredom. "It's been ready for a week; shall we set it in motion?"

Keroro plopped back into his chair and touched the tips of his fingers together. "Proceed Sergeant Major."

With devious energy, Kululu pulled a control device from behind his back and said the most devastating words in the history of computer science, "Clickie-poo."

* * *

The plot...it thickens **O.o**

As ever, Shatters helped me structure and better this story for your reading enjoyment. So give her love :3

Please rock my world and Clickie-poo that review button. Hazard a guess at the new primary plan **;)** or tell me a scene you'd like to see...It might very well get included!


	4. A Sneaking Suspicion

First off, My most sincere apology. I am so sorry for taking such a long time to upload this. I have never written a story with Saburo in it, so as this is my first time attempting to come up with the character for him. I shall have to take some time for developing him more in the future. This chapter was a beast, but after much grooming and reconstructing I feel it is a worthy post. I took the extra time to improve it XD

You guys are seriously the best...I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

_Thoughts/Flashback_

Speech

**Emphasis**

**The Bastion Heir: A Sneaking Suspicion**

* * *

Outside at lunch, Natsumi sat unhappily with her best friend, Koyuki. In her haste to get to school that morning she had forgotten all about grabbing lunch and now her stomach was letting her know the severity of that error. Koyuki smiled sympathetically, "I don't have much Natsumi-kun, but would you like to share?" The ninja-girl offered half a rice ball to her companion. In the months following the loss of her mother, Natsumi had focused on her friend's integration into modern society, teaching the confused ninja how people should behave in public. Social skills were not a part of a ninja's training, and Natsumi was grateful for the distraction teaching created to help her push aside her recent losses.

She grinned and accepted the proffered meal, "Thanks Koyuki, I owe you one." The rice ball was simple, but good. And although it was rather flavorless, it filled her empty stomach just enough to stop the annoying rumbling. As they were eating, a shadow fell over the two girls.

"Hi Natsumi…Koyuki," both girls looked up and Natsumi felt herself blush several shades of pink as she recognized the voice of her long-term crush, "May I join you?"

"Saburo-sempai…of course!" Koyuki quipped before Natsumi could recover from her sudden speech impediment.

The silver-haired boy took a seat on their bench and casually crossed his arms behind his head. His posing would have been quite cocky to the casual observer, but to his obsessive following of fan-girls it was nothing short of _hot_. Natsumi could feel the jealousy of the women lurking from the bushes and the mere presence of them made her cautious. Mutsumi's fan-girls were known for being crazy and slightly delusional. It was best to be careful.

"I was wondering," he muttered aloofly, "Would you like to hear my latest poem?" The bushes practically squealed their excitement and even Natsumi and Koyuki felt anticipation build as they both nodded their heads in unison. The boy closed his bright blue eyes and monotonously began his monologue:

"I see the sky

And the clouds drifting white across it

They make me want to cry

Like someone dumped curry in my eye

But I know come the end of today

That curry is gonna make me fly."

Koyuki looked confused and Natsumi briefly wondered how this qualified as poetry. It wasn't exactly up to his usual standards, but it had afflicted her with a bizarre craving for curry. Saburo opened his eyes and turned his head to look at them, "So, what do you think?"

Koyuki made the grasp for dialogue first, "It was good, Saburo-sempai! Did you have curry for lunch?" She said, a cheery smile captivating her face.

He nodded in affirmation and looked at Natsumi, who blushed under his scrutiny, "What did you think Natsumi?"

She couldn't think while he was looking at her like that. His blue eyes pierced her honey topaz orbs and held her voice captive under his seductive gaze.

"That was crap."

Natsumi whirled her head around and her eyes narrowed on the culprit who had commented so spitefully on her crush's illustrious rhyming abilities. Her mouth opened in mild shock when she spotted Red Gocho standing at the end of the bench. In his left hand was a paper sack, while his right was shoved casually into the pocket of his cargo pants. His blonde hair was windblown and his grey eyes glistened with contempt. Contempt aimed at Saburo. _Her _Saburo.

"Red," she growled authoritatively. Turning his eyes to meet hers, he held out the bag.

"You forgot your lunch again Natsumi." Before she could protest he had plopped the sack unceremoniously into her lap and returned to glaring at Saburo, who smiled back at him.

"Tch…and you are?" His tone made it sound like he didn't necessarily care for the answer and Red felt his insides burn with resentment. He knew Natsumi liked the guy and that fact alone made him edgy. Not to mention the assassination attempt that could occur at any moment. His thoughts were momentarily distracted as he cast his gaze over the school yard, examining the area for defensible positions and any directions a threat could come from. It was so open here and defending against an assassin like Zeroro was not a trial he was looking forward to. When he answered the radio host his voice was near expressionless.

"I'm Red Gocho," he would not explain to this punk what his direct relationship with Natsumi was. He could feel his blood beginning to boil as Saburo smirked. It was a careless look that reminded him strangely of Kululu.

"Well, Gocho…I was asking Natsumi, not you." The bushes murmured in agreement, until he turned his gaze to the glaring girl, "What did you think of it Natsumi-san?"

"It was great," she deadpanned, watching Red twitch slightly. She couldn't understand why he was behaving so abrasively. He was usually at least sort of polite to strangers. Though he was right about that poem. No matter. It was Saburo's and it pleased her that he was finally taking interest in her opinion.

He grinned at her, "Thanks for the honesty Natsumi…truth can't be snuffed out by hateful words." Red choked at this statement and Natsumi felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth as she stopped herself from laughing. Saburo's eyes narrowed at him for a moment, but his face resumed an aloof gaze when he turned back to Natsumi, "Would you like to come with me to dinner tonight?"

Red's mirth vanished immediately and he looked down at the girl who he had sworn to protect…well at least temporarily. He shouldn't have any problems with her going out on a date, right? But when Giroro looked at Saburo he found he did have a very big problem indeed. His anxious eyes turned to his charge. She was blushing a familiar shade of red and was grinning like a fool. He could see her answer even before he heard it come from her lips.

"Yes, Saburo-sempai, I would like that." The bushes behind her were practically on fire, but Natsumi found she could care less about the rabid fans. After all Saburo had asked _her_ and not them. She was certain Red would protect—her thoughts hit a steel blue wall. Would Red still protect her, even though she was going somewhere with Saburo? Her bodyguard was looking about the area with diligence, everywhere but her.

Despite the fact that she was looking right at him. Needing some way of communicating how she felt, without telling the whole world, her eyes lit on the wrist-cuff he wore and she had a sudden inspiration. That ridiculous band could read her vital signs and emotions. Whatever feelings she was experiencing could be communicated through the small device. So Natsumi decided to attempt using the link. She focused hard and sent her thoughts his way. She would be fine…she was happy, ecstatic. He didn't need to **worry**. Red's head shot up when she sent that thought.

He knew she couldn't feel his thoughts. The link was only one way, but the soldier wished he could explain how this situation was making him feel. Not that he was particularly adequate at describing feelings. Her life-force was throbbing cheerfully against his wrist and Red knew he would not deny her something that made her so…happy, in a way he had never made her feel.

The silence was getting awkward for the other two. So when Natsumi's stomach growled she seized the opportunity to reach into the sack Red had handed her for something to quell the noise. He had packed two of everything and she realized that he probably hadn't eaten himself. That might explain some of his crankiness, so she held out a sandwich to him and he gratefully took it. He eyed the bench thoughtfully, but opted to stand and eat.

Natsumi ate her own sandwich and offered a bag of chips to Koyuki, who took them gratefully. Saburo stood and casually eyed Red one last time, before addressing Natsumi as she munched diligently on her food.

"I'll pick you up at 6," he grabbed her left hand (her right was holding a sandwich) and, to the eternal consternation of her bodyguard, planted an elegant kiss on it. Natsumi blushed, Red choked, and the bushes caught on fire with the flames of fan-girl induced horror. "Until then Natsumi-san, adieu." He walked away with both hands in his pockets, leaving behind a seething soldier and a blushing maiden.

Koyuki picked up on the sudden tension between Red and Natsumi instantly, "Um…I'll see you in class Natsumi-kun," she made a hurried exit to escape the impending conflict, casting an anxious glance behind her as she left.

Red was looming over Natsumi, his sandwich forgotten, "Why?"

She blushed again and refused to look at him, feigning ignorance, "Why what?"

"Why did you decide to go on a date with him? You know how dangerous it could be," Red sat down next to her on the bench, "What if something happens while I'm not there?"

She sighed, "You have no idea how many years I have been waiting for him to notice me. If anything comes up I'm sure Saburo will be perfectly capable of handling it. He does have a black belt in Karate," Natsumi had seen enough of his competitions to know he was quite proficient at the sport. "You don't need to worry. I can take of myself in a pinch," She smiled at him and Red felt his anger fade. He watched as she finished the last few bites of her sandwich in a rush. "Anyway, I've got to get back to class…see you later!" She handed the half-empty lunch sack back to him and headed away in whirl of pink hair, calling over her shoulder as she left, "Thanks for lunch!"

Giroro sighed and watched her go. The bushes slowly picked themselves up as the fan-girls resumed their obsessive quest to stalk Saburo. He wasn't worried about them. Natsumi could handle a few rabid fans, but the fact that Zeroro could take this opportunity to attack while she was undefended troubled him almost as much as the fact she had a date, with _Saburo_.

It was going to be a long night and Giroro had a sneaking suspicion that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

The rest of the school day flew by for Natsumi. She was excited, nervous, and eager to go home and get ready for her date with Saburo. Red was waiting for her at their usual meeting place after school, standing at the intersection of Ninth and Benton, when she dashed around the corner to meet him. The earth's guardian grabbed the helmet he offered her and hopped eagerly onto the bike behind him. Red had to endure 20 minutes of evening traffic with her soft hands wrapped firmly around his midsection, creating the standard reaction. By the time they reached the house he was desperately hoping she wouldn't notice his…dilemma. Thankfully, Natsumi was too focused on preparing for her first date with the most sought-after boy in the entire college. She was off the bike and into the house before Red even had a chance to turn it off.

It took her hours to get ready, but he was in no way prepared for the result. The girl of his dreams stepped gracefully into the kitchen in a dress with such simple elegance that Giroro was sure his jaw hit the floor with an audible thump. He stood to his feet respectfully. The dress was a soft green A-line, that hung just at below her knees and complimented her pink hair and topaz eyes. Natsumi had settled for minimal make-up. An ensemble of shiny soft-white eye-shadow and some mascara completed with lipstick that he had never seen her wear before. It made her lips look even fuller and the corporal found himself wondering what they might taste like. Natsumi's light pink hair was down and her fluffy bangs were pinned back with white butterfly clips. Her shoes were a pair of strappy white heels. She looked absolutely perfect. Her gentle laughter made his cheeks deepen in what was undeniably a blush.

"Do I look nice?" Her own cheeks blushed almost as pink as his as she asked.

He pushed through his desire to stammer like a love-struck fool with a growl, "You look amazing." The smitten soldier didn't add the _'way too good for that snob' _bit he was thinking.

The beautiful lips he was admiring thinned into a smile in response to his praise. It made him wish he could take her in his arms and kiss her until she forgot about this whole date thing. The armband around his wrist was humming with her anticipation and nervousness. It only made his desire worse. Natsumi broke eye contact with him, staring sullenly at the floor, and Red could feel her nervousness expand into a roiling conflict of emotions.

"I wonder if Saburo will think so, he's dated girls a lot prettier than I am."

To her surprise, she felt a hand rough and callused under her chin. Red lifted it so her topaz eyes would meet his steel-blue. His deep voice rumbled exasperatedly at her. "He may have dated other girls, Natsumi, but none of them had your intelligence or your beauty. That guy is an idiot if he hasn't realized it."

She chuckled at him and lifted her chin gently away from his fingers, "Thanks Red." To his utter bewilderment Natsumi wrapped her arms about him in a swift and heartfelt hug. He couldn't tell what she was feeling when it happened. The invader's own emotions were too jumbled to focus on them.

The moment was spoiled when the doorbell rang.

* * *

Saburo was many things, but he sure wasn't late. He had arrived promptly at 6 o'clock dressed neatly in a casual shirt and tie, with his signature yellow cap adjusted on his head at a jaunty angle. Natsumi opened the door for him and Red stood behind her in the shadows. As she met up with Saburo at the doorstep, she glanced over her shoulder and the look she gave him made his stomach flip.

Giroro warily watched them leave. Saburo opened the passenger door of his car for Natsumi and got in on the other side. The car was a yellow, sporty two-doored affair—small, but east to spot. It started with a rumble and the invader watched as it pulled swiftly away. He slipped out the door and headed to the garage, having long decided to follow them in order to ensure the safety of his charge and the guy she was with. Despite his dislike for Saburo (and his sudden interest in Natsumi) it was his job to stop Zeroro from successfully completing his objective. Zeroro would give it his all. The assassin was committed to excellence in his chosen art. Giroro needed to exercise vigilance if he wished to defend against the Keron army's most accomplished assassin.

However, as he followed the sports car from a discreet distance the corporal found himself wondering if he would still have followed the two young people had not a threat been imminent. Saburo posed no real threat to Natsumi, yet his conclusion was shaky. Under normal circumstances he would have let them have this moment in peace, right? The car in front of him took a sudden right and the invader focused his drifting thoughts into the pursuit.

The corporal decided later that staking out a date was utterly boring. Saburo and Natsumi sat just inside the little downtown café, laughing and talking. Giroro was no lip-reader and as the hours stretched by he found himself wishing that Zeroro would just attack and give him something to do. He hadn't signed up for this…torture. Soldier that he was, staking out and waiting for action wasn't a problem, as long as some action actually occurred. His eyes suddenly caught a change in movement. Saburo scooted closer to Natsumi and casually stretched, his arm falling behind her on the booth in a careless manner.

However, it was his next action that sent Giroro hurtling out of the bushes across street. Soft pink and light grey heads were bending together far closer than what was necessary for simple chit-chat and he could feel anticipation sizzling through Natsumi. Giroro knew what was coming and so did she. Whereas Natsumi welcomed the action he felt a violent opposition to it. Opposition that manifested itself as he pulled from his vest pocket a standard smoke bomb and flash grenade set, dashing to the front door of the little restaurant.

Just as Natsumi was wondering if kissing on your first date was acceptable, the door to the little café exploded.

* * *

Cliff!

(ducks leeks, bullets, and poo)

Yes...I know...I deserve it. But the next installment is in the works and will be up next week. ^.^

Until then...if it pleases you review!


	5. Knife in the Dark

So…..guess who's not dead? Its definetly been more than a week, I am very sorry T.T

This is way past due, but as I am a grown chick with a full-time job my creative side has been fighting its way past a rabid desire to stay away from anything related to technology. My job is like an 8 hour computer class with only a 30 minute lunch break to catch your wind. Bleh.

Enough about my life though, here is an update for all my dear readers. I really have missed you guys and your encouraging shout-outs. I want to keep writing this one…til it's done ^.^ I think I may be able to focus better with slightly shorter chapters and more frequent updates. Help me focus and all that jazz.

So here is the next chapter.

_Thoughts_

Speech

**Emphasis**

**The Bastion Heir: Knife in the Dark**

* * *

Kaboom!

Natsumi and Saburo's heads whipped away from each other, as the startled young adults tried to identify the source of the ear-wrenching noise. They were just in time to see the front door of the café implode with astounding force.

Smoke filled the air and the alarm bells in the café began to ring. A thick, cloying smell pervaded the senses of the occupants. The sickly essence numbed their senses and turned their thoughts to mush, courtesy of a semi-harmless aerogen created by Kululu to drop opponents without the use of violence. Not that Giroro would ever admit to brute force and booming guns as an inferior ultimatum, he thought while climbing through the debris, nasal passages protected by a mask slipped on over his nose and mouth; he simply didn't want to deal with the rest of the people.

They were already slumping in their seats, most moaning with whatever side-effect the mad-scientist had decided to drop in the inhalant. Natsumi and Saburo were no exception. The two were coughing in their booth and Giroro felt a pang of guilt spank his consciousness. Why? Why had he felt the froggin need to break up their little moment? He ignored the thought, grabbing the semi-conscious girl, and lifting her over his shoulder like a sack of sweet potatoes. With a few long strides he was out the door and headed to where the motorcycle was parked. Giroro could only pray that the drug flowing in her veins would keep the quiet on the way home.

Which it did. Sort of…

* * *

Natsumi fully regained her senses about a mile from home and her disorientation was immediately dissolved by flaming indignation. She wiggled and seethed in his arms, the wrist-cuff practically humming with her expressed emotions. Rage, confusion, rage, bewilderment, rage…and the Corporal _knew_ what was coming the minute her helmet came off.

When he stopped the bike, the girl scrambled away from him and ripped the head gear off with a screech, "The HELL did you do that for Red?" Before the bodyguard could explain his motive (not that he really knew what it was himself) Natsumi continued her tirade, "I was actually going to share a kiss with Saburo…a KISS and then you charge in and ruin it. I didn't think I even had a chance with this guy and you go and ruin the first date I've had in months….with SABURO!" Her emotions rocketed through the wrist cuff and Red felt himself wince, if only a little. Natsumi's eyes blazed with heat as she stared defiantly up at him. "Why did you interrupt us?"

Red shifted his feet silently and glanced at the ground, taking the moment of silence to remove his helmet. Steel blue eyes met honey, when he looked up and to Natsumi's exasperation stated the dumbest reason in the world for interrupting her romantic moment with Saburo.

"I don't like him."

The defender of earth looked as if she was going to kill him; the bland statement had done nothing to abate her anger. Red thought a diffused statement might calm her, but his words seemed to be having the opposite effect. Her face had turned an alarming shade of purple that he would've found fascinating if the bodyguard knew she wasn't about to give him some serious verbal abuse.

"You ruined my date with Saburo, just because you don't LIKE him!" she bellowed. More of a screech than a bellow really, because her vocals deserted her at the end. Red didn't feel like laughing even if she did sound funny. "I have waited years, Red, years for him to notice me and you blow our first date based on the fact you two can't seem to get along. You only just met him! Why didn't you take the time to get to know him before making a decision. Gah! Your such an idiot!" Natsumi whirled away from him and into the house, slamming the door shut.

Red truly winced as he heard the lock click into place.

She had a right to be angry at him he supposed, but surely his actions didn't warrant this excommunication. Green wouldn't be happy about the delay and Blue would…horror rose like bile into his throat. In a flash he was at the door pounding with both fists. "Natsumi!You have to open up!" His only response was another slam as she shut her bedroom door with enough force to make the windows rattle. Frantically Red dashed around the side of the house, determined to use the window as a means to keep an eye on her, but by the time he had circled the corner to where his tent rested the window shades were shut for the first time in months.

More yelling was pointless. He was totally shut off from his charge and certain that she had no intention of letting him in at any point in near future. With a sigh, Red turned and went to the entrance of his tent. The need to establish a perimeter now threatening to consume him. His opponent would be a froggin assassin after all. Kneeling beside a strappy metal container, he began his work.

Blue's preferred mode of travel was jumping from tree to rooftop to whatever available surface there was to be had. The entry points best suited for Natsumi's roof would be fairly simple to safeguard with some electric wires designed to be stimulated by touch. The jolt delivered would not kill, but it would cause momentary paralysis. That would give him enough time to disarm the assassin before any retaliation could occur. Red pulled several coiled bundles from his container and set them on the ground beside him.

His eyes fell onto the worn sheath of his faithful bowie knife which was protruding at an angle from the entire of the box. The blade had come from a vendor in the local marketplace and had praised it as a practical military implement. Red liked anything described with the word military and practical. It had a 12 inch, one-sided blade with serrated teeth on the very back. The metal was unlike anything he had seen on Keron, black and virtually unbreakable. It was made to be used with one hand and while He hadn't been looking for a knife, Blue had pointed it out and offered him lessons in knife combat.

The training had been basic, but by the end he had felt that he could at least give a fair representation of prowess with his blade, for what is the use of having anything that you cannot use. He picked up the blade and strapped it to his waist.

* * *

Natsumi was stewing inside her room. Anger at Red and the whole predicament he'd created for her with Saburo flooded her body and the blazing temper in her veins was not just the Bastion blood making a debut. Though her anger did stir the deep power and rouse it from its slumber.

"_I could defend you from this you know."_

The voice that had been so startling to her as a child growled in its soft dark way, its presence now as much a part of her as it had been of her mother.

"I don't need you to protect me from Red, he's not a threat to you or me. He thought he was protecting me," Natsumi emphasized the _thought_ part of this, "We both know his social skills are crap."

"_Yes, but do you ever wonder why_?" the Bastion was always unconvinced of the mans intentions to his bearer and tolerated Red's presence for the simple sake of humoring Natsumi.

"He has been in the military his whole life, Bast. I'm just mad because he ruined the one moment I've been waiting for."

The Bastion huffed, his mind voice irate, "_I really don't understand what you see in the other one either_…"

Natsumi's temper flared and she snapped at her charge, "Don't you start that with me too Bastion…I need to work on my homework and I can't do that if I'm talking to you or thinking about this whole mess I have to explain to Saburo next time I see him," she groaned and could feel the boiling consciousness recede to the back of her mind with a stuffy, "_As you wish bearer..."_

She sniffed and got on with her work, though she couldn't keep her thoughts from straying to her burdens pointed question. What did she see in either of them?

* * *

Red in the meantime was doing the kind of work he as Corporal Giroro liked best. Though admittedly he did wish that the circumstances were different, as it was highly probable that either he or Zeroro would be hurt in the endeavor. It is easy to remember your traps beforehand, but if you slip up during a battle you could end up in a trap you laid yourself.

He went over the layout of his plans in his head once more. There wasn't much to be done for yard surrounding the house, so he had worked on the house itself. The windows and vents had all been neatly laid with tripwires, with the exception of the central window of her bedroom, just behind his tent. He had cunningly hidden and rigged all the doors with a trigger pad beneath the doormat that would shoot stun gas identical to the kind he had used earlier that day. He was unable to place many motion sensors due to the high traffic of animals through the surrounding areas.

He might be her body guard, but he was sure Natsumi would wonder if his tent glowed like a demented and oversized firefly all night from sensors tripped by strays and wild creatures on the prowl for food.

The house was secure. His plans were set. There was no way his companion would be able to get within 30 feet of Natsumi now…**unless**.

Reds heart was speared with shock, like a knife in the dark.

**Unless **the assassin had already slipped inside.

* * *

So…theres more to the Bastion than what it seemed. Giroro has made a couple of mistakes. I am out of coffee…oie its late.

But I swear I won't wait so many months before the next chapter. =)

As always, If it pleases you review!

Crux


End file.
